Presently, diffraction limited images are formed with high quality mirrors and lenses which have been carefully designed and constructed. Diffraction limited refers to the fact that no matter how high the precision, the best resolution obtainable is limited by diffraction effects according to the expression .alpha.=1.2.lambda./D, where .lambda. is the wavelength of light, D is the diameter of the aperture and .alpha. is the smallest resolvable angle. Diffraction limited optics involve a number of problems. The surfaces of all optical elements in the system must be accurate to within a fraction of the wavelength of the light propagated. Similar accuracy is required in the positioning of the optical elements in the range of thousandths of an inch as a function of f/number. Decentering tolerances of the elements are small too, on the order of milliradians and thousandths of an inch. Such aberration tolerances limit the f/number and speed as well as field of view. While fiber optic devices have been used in many applications, such as image relaying, magnifying and light transmission, they have been less than successful in high resolution systems because they do not provide adequate in-phase transfer, diffraction limited resolution levels and focussing. Resolution in such devices is normally limited by the diameter of the fiber optic elements, not the whole array. High resolution is particularly desirable in astronomical telescopes, where spaced base line telescopes have been used to increase the size of D and therefore improve the resolution angle .alpha.. However, these are radio telescopes, not light telescopes, because it is too difficult to properly transport two separate light images back to a common point from the spaced locations and merge them into a single image. When radio telescopes are used some resolution is inherently sacrificed because the radio wavelengths are much longer than those of light and so the angle of resolution .alpha. is correspondingly larger.